Freedom Fighters (Scenes)
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: A collection of clips about Sonic and his friends as the characters from the DC Cinematic Universe (not including Suicide Squad).
1. SvS: Dawn of Freedom - Story & Battle

_**First, one of the greatest battles I've seen in that movie. Sorry if it maybe a little too short or something.**_

* * *

 **THEIR STORIES**

* * *

In the multiverse, they are so many stories that appear after they raise the question "what if?" So what if this story was unlike the others about the stories of a blue blur hedgehog and his multiple allies.

Years ago, there was this planet called Mobius, far away in the galaxy that was home to the native creatures, humanoid animals that lived and worked in the Acorn Kingdom. Those people were ones that thrived all over for centuries until one day the destined day of their planet's death was discovered by a native named Jules Hedgehog. The discovery was a nightmare, so he and his wife Aleena worked to make sure that a remnant of their home wouldn't be destroyed but safe to live in another world called Earth. That remnant was their newborn baby Sonic.

Things for the kingdom didn't turn out so great even before Jules's theory was proven to be correct. The kingdom was falling apart, many people and their homes were destroyed, and very soon…so was their entire planet, but not before Sonic was launched into outer space. Jules and Aleena hoped for the best but knew that their would grow up into something great.

As he went to earth, he was raised by a secret society of creatures that were no different from the people of Mobius and grew up learning how to live on Earth and how to live like the other native creatures that actually ruled the planet, they were called Humans. Though, as Sonic got older, he became something pretty powerful. He was faster, stronger, and was able to use his senses better than anyone and it became useful as he had no choice but to reveal himself to the world as an invasion from Mobius refugees came and wanted to create genesy.

In the end, Sonic and his friends successful but won at a cost. By saving everyone they had no choice but to reveal their population to the world, many lives were lost, and Sonic and his friends were not claimed as heroes. Especially to these two beings.

• Robotnik, a man who envied Sonic and his power in every way and wanted to do whatever it took to win the world's attention to fight him.

• Shadow, a Mobian created from space and known to have different reasons for not being fond of Sonic.

Above Earth, there was this space station that worked on secret experiments of great power and researches, and Shadow was one of them but more. For he had a human friend named Maria who cared about him more than anything, and that compassion lead her end when she was protecting him from being disposed. She sent Shadow down to Earth where he could meet the Mobians of the planet and be safe. But instead, he landed in the human zones and lived alone trying to live and work like them until he created an economic empire and decided to assist everyone in the shadows from danger. Though he did not have powers like Sonic.

That was all how his life and Sonic's were gonna look and stay that way.

Shadow would be an entrepreneur and a dark knight vigilante.

Sonic would be the one who only cared about helping people with the power he had.

That would all be it…Robotnik decided to change of that.

Author's Note: _**If anybody asks how there are Mobians on Earth and in this secret then, well, it's kind of like Wakanda or Atlantis, they have a lot of useful technology. And in this story, Jules's ancestors were a part of a colonizer group that went to Earth, and he knew that his relative Chuck would be there to take of Sonic. And part of the tech they had was also shapeshifting equipment (built by Chuck) that allowed everyone to blend in with humans. And when Shadow stole some of tech, he was able to use it to become human and create his business.**_

 _ **As for Sonic, in this universe while he's on earth, he can do more than just be fast.**_

* * *

 **THEIR BATTLE TO THE TRUTH**

* * *

Deep all the way in the dark side of the city of New Mobotropolis, it was night, dark and quite a thunderstorm, for something big was about to happen. Down on the ground, there was Shadow wearing thick and strong battle armor of some kind. He had a face of determination and was looking up at the face of the one being in the sky…that he was ready to fight.

Sonic. He was a battle suit, a dark blue uniform and red cape, and he was showing the same face at Shadow while using his powers to fly. Then at an instant, he brought himself down. Standing up, and wanting to do something rather than fight.

Shadow smiled at him. "Well…here I am." Said in a deep voice.

Sonic didn't want to fight. He walked up toward him and showed a face of worries. He said, "Shadow…please. I was wrong." Shadow stepped back. "You have listen to me. Eggman wants us to—" Unexpectedly, Sonic stepped on a pressure plate, which activated a pair of cannons that blasted huge sound waves. They were pretty affective to where Sonic was standing, nearly hurting him and would've caused a normal person to go deaf and injured forever. But Sonic was able spot a manhole cover, pick it up, and tear it in half before throwing each side to the cannons.

That trap was destroyed, and it started to make Sonic mad. He walked up to hm a little quicker. "Are you even listening? You don't understand. There's no time!" Shadow walked toward him and yelled, "I UNDERSTAND!" But then Sonic pushed him hard with just a soft touch to his shoulder. Shadow was on the ground, feeling the pain of that force. Sonic was ready to face him until these guns appeared and started shooting at him.

Bullets barely had an affect. They didn't even make one hole. So Sonic flew up and used his laser vision to burn them all down and it created a huge wall of fire, one that Shadow observed without fear, before he saw Sonic walk through it and charged at him. Carrying him into the air, through a building, and threw him to the surface of the roof at his flashy night signal.

On the ground again, but Shadow felt even more in pain since the chest plate of his armor looked smashed and he was looking down from the edge of a building.

"STAY DOWN!" Sonic yelled after landing near Shadow. "IF I WANTED IT, YOU WOULD BE DEAD ALREADY!" Shadow wasn't giving up that easily. He stood up and threw down a smoke grenade. Sonic knew it would be another trap so he charged through it, only to see that he vanished.

Then heard a timer go off, turned, and caught a small missile with his hand. That thing was shot out from Shadow's gun. Sonic thought it was nothing…until it exploded. Releasing a light blue glowing gas out, and it not only shocked Sonic, but made him weak and begin suffocate.

"Breath it in." Said Shadow. "That's fear." Sonic faced and looked mad. Shadow said, "You're not brave."

Sonic stood up and launched his fist at him. But Shadow blocked it. "Men are brave." Nothing has ever been able to block Sonic's punches, let alone withstand it. Sonic was beyond surprised but let it go so he could strike again, but Shadow still used his advantage.

Sonic tried using his best kicks and punches but Shadow blocked all of them and gave it back but harder. Until he pushed onto the edge of a broken roof window. He said, "What's going on now is that your body is filled these special nanites I took from Eggman. All of them are consuming what increases your powers. Which gives me…" He ran up and stomped on Sonic, hard enough to make them both crash inside the building.

"The advantage!" Shadow finished. And then got off of him. He saw Sonic beginning to shake, seeing that he never felt pain like that before. Shadow then kicked him across the room. And kicked him again as he kept trying to get up. Every hit would've been enough to break a normal Mobian, but Shadow was making sure it do more than that to Sonic.

Shadow gave him another punch. Sonic was down on the ground, felt real pain, but at a one frozen moment, Sonic remembered why he was fighting him. Eggman had in (adoptive) mother hostage. That motivation gave him the chance to grab Shadow's leg as he was about to kick again, and throw him hard through a wall.

That launch hurt Shadow. They both stood up from those blows, and after standing off, they charged at each other to give a titan sized blow. Only for Shadow to grab Sonic and push him against a wall. He punched him repeatedly, only for it to not create an affect as big as before. Sonic felt strong again, and Shadow started to step back slowly out of fear. The nanites died, and Sonic hovered up before launched hard on Shadow. They crashed down onto the next floor, into a bathroom.

Both were hurt but Sonic felt stronger, so he grabbed by the back of his armor and lunged him through the whole place. That crash almost damaged his mask and made him fear the worst. Sonic stood up and yelled from the other side, "NOW! I THINK IT'S WE TALKED!" He ran fast again, but not enough to stop Shadow. He reloaded his gun and shot another missile of nanites at Sonic before he crashed on him. The collision was so great that both hedgehogs were each sent off to another side of the room.

Shadow's mash was half torn apart, and Sonic felt poisoned again, struggling to fight back. Shadow wasn't. He stood up and yanked a sink out of a wall. With all the rage he had building inside of him, he slowly came up to Sonic and hit him hard in the head with that sink. Sonic was knocked out good by that hit, so Shadow carried him up on his shoulders and across the room until he made it to a stairway and dropped him through it. Shadow used his grappling hook to come down and land on him. Things didn't look good for Sonic, even when Shadow tied his grappling hook around Sonic's foot and dragged him through the room.

He said, with his voice sounded staticed, "Sonic the Hedgehog. Because of you, many people died while you were say you were trying to save the planet. Ha! I bet you had a mother who taught you that you mean something. That you were sent here for a reason. My mother taught my different lesson: dying in the gutter for no reason at all." Sonic thought he was being crazy and tried to get loose but, unexpectedly for him, Shadow activated it and spun him around the larger room, where he could crash into all the pillars.

Sonic…was completely weakened.

"She taught me…that the world only made sense if you force it to." Shadow said, and with his face of true determination, he pulled something out of the ground. A spear that held a shard to a dark chaos emerald. He held it with a tight grip and walked to Sonic, while he was on the ground, and stepped hard on his chest. "You were never a hero." He said, and used the spear to pierce his cheek. "You were never even a Mobian." At one instant, he raised the spear and was ready to strike it at Sonic's heart, but before he could, Sonic said with a struggle, "You're letting him…kill Maria!" That made Shadow stop. "Find him! Save Maria!" "What? What does that mean? Why did you say that name?" Shadow questioned. Hearing him, reminded Shadow of it all. Maria was the name of the human girl who took care of Shadow for a long time, and in the end she sacrificed herself bringing him to earth. Shadow took take the memory and wondered what was wrong with Sonic. "Maria, why did you say that name?! Why did you say that name?!"

At one corner of the room, a female chipmunk came and saw what Shadow was doing. "Sonic!" She yelled, and came up to him. "Sonic! You, please stop! Please stop!" She begged Shadow not to kill him but he wouldn't listen until, "WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?!" "It's his mother's name! It's his mother's name." Shadow heard her very clearly. The words, seeing that Sonic has mother with the same name as his friend, it made Shadow feel lost and in total anger, "AHH!" He threw away the spear and stepped off of Sonic, seeing that he could've gone down the same road that those took Maria away could.

And that choice, choosing to not fight, lead to a powerful alliance.


	2. Hedgehog of Steel - It's Not An S

_**Now a scene from "Man of Steel" which to me was one of Superman's best films yet.**_

* * *

 **IT'S NOT AN S**

* * *

The world…known as Earth…resolved into panic. Because recently, Sonic the Hedgehog found something that revealed more about his past than what his Uncle Chuck or fellow refugees could ever tell him. When that knowledge was brought to him, it also sent out a beacon that caught the attention of other Mobian refugees that also survived the destruction of their home's death. And the leader of that group, sent out a message to the world that said that Sonic and the others existed and that he needed to surrender himself or else.

So on the next day, after hearing the whole message, Sonic walked around (in his human disguise as Maurice) town to town thinking about what to do and could all the TV and Radio Stations saying the same thing.

"Everybody around the world is in total panic."

"Are these guys real a threat?"

"We are all wondering who is this Sonic person?"

"How could he and his friends have from us for so long?"

It was nothing but a huge burden that was too heavy for him to bear. Even as a kid. It made him remember so much of how he was an outcast as a child. He never revealed his powers so much to humans but the Mobian refugees knew about them and didn't always treat him like an equal. But thinking about that also made him remember something that almost changed him.

His Uncle Chuck was the one Mobian who raised him and taught him how to control his power and see the best in people.

"I wanted to. I wanted to hit him so bad." Sonic said in his mind. He stopped walking for a second, thinking about a past where his Uncle taught him something important.

"I know you did. Part of me even wanted you to, but then what? Make you feel any better? You just have to decide what kind of character you want to grow up to be, Maurice. Because…whoever that person is, good character or bad, he's gonna change the world." And he was right. So after processing that, he needed some more advice.

Sonic quickly went to a church, where he would speak to the father priest.

"What's on your mind?" The priest asked him, after Sonic said he wanted to talk.

"I don't know where to start."

"Wherever you want."

"That ship that appeared last night. I'm…I'm the one they're looking for."

Hearing that, made the priest gulp out of fear a little. "Do you know…why they want you?"

"Nope. But this Mephiles…even if I surrender, there's no guarantee he'll keep his word, but…if there's a chance I could save Earth by turning myself in…shouldn't I take it?"

"What does your gut tell you?"

"Mephiles can't be trusted. The problem is…I'm not sure if the people of Earth can be either." Sonic just sighed, and stood up walking out of the sacrament room until the Priest said, "Sometimes you have to take a leap of faith first. The trust part comes later."

Sonic kept that mind, and figured that he could be right. So…he took his suit and flew to a military base, revealing himself to the entire army. Then an older man came and stood in front of them, wanting to speak with him.

"Alright. You got our attention. What is it that you want?"

"I would like to speak to Sally Lane."

"What makes you think she's here?"

"Don't play game with me, Director. I'll surrender. But only if you guarantee Sally's freedom."

The Director, of the military army known as GUN, decided to listen. So Sonic hovered down before letting the men handcuff him and bring him to a room where he got to speak with Sally Lane, who was also a Mobian but in her human disguise.

"Why are surrendering to Mephiles?"

"I'm surrendering to mankind. There's a difference."

"You let them handcuff you?"

"Wouldn't be much of a surrender if I resisted. And if it makes them feel secure…then all the better for it."

"Hmm." She began to focus on the symbol on his red and blue suit. "What's the S stand for?"

Sonic chuckled, "It's not an S. On my world it means hope."

"Well here it's an S. How about Super-?" Before Sally finished expressing her idea, a mic suddenly went off and from the two-way glass window to the other room was the voice of another man.

"Uh sir? Hi, my name is Professor-"

"Chuck Thorndyke. I know, I can see your ID tag in your breast pocket. Along with a half-eaten roll of wintergreen lifesavers. I can also see the squad of GUN soldiers in the next room preparing that tranquilizing agent of yours. Trust me when I say you won't need it."

"Sir, y-y-you can't expect us to not take precautions. You could be carrying some kind of alien pathogen."

"I've been here for 33 years, Prof. Haven't infected anyone yet."

"That you know of." Said the Director. "We have legitimate security concerns. Now, you've revealed your identity to Miss Lane over there. Why won't you do the same with us?"

"Let's put our cards on the table here, sir." Sonic stood up, and walked toward the window after slowly breaking the handcuffs like it was tissue paper. The people in the other room backed up a little out of fear. "You're scared of me because you can't control me. You don't, and maybe you never will. But that doesn't mean I'm your enemy."

"Then who is? Mephiles?"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Be that as it may, I've been given orders to hand you over to him."

"Do what you have to, sir." Sonic knew he was doing the right thing. But at the same time it didn't feel any easy. They all went outside and waited, knowing that some of Mephiles's followers would be coming to get Sonic. He stood in the opening with Sally, when he said to her, "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"For believing in me."

"Didn't make much of a difference in the end."

"It did for me."

Both of them felt caught up in the moment that they held hands and Sally kissed his cheek before they heard a sonic boom and saw a ship coming. "They're coming. You should leave now. Go, Sally." Sonic said to her, and she listened.

All they waited for next was what was to come.


	3. Wonder Rose - No Man's Land

_**This new chapter is a parody to one of DC's best films. This version right here is rather short, and maybe not put in the best description, but let's see what you guys think.**_

 _ **In this universe, not only is Sonic Superman and Shadow Batman, but imagine another certain hedgehog as the heroine of truth.**_

 _ **Amy Rose is Wonder Woman, and Elias Acorn (Sally's brother) is Steve Trevor.**_

 _ **Perhaps a random potential ship, but again, let's see what you think.**_

* * *

 **NO MAN'S LAND**

* * *

A long time ago, in the old days, during the first great war, countries all over the world were falling apart trying to fight each other or gain allies. They were fighting in the war to end all wars.

Divisions of the Mobian Earth Colony were secretly trying to aid the good people. Including one small group in the British army. A male chipmunk and his three friends, plus a pink female hedgehog, who was part of another division that was unknown to both words. Her name was Amelia Rose and she joined the team of her new friend Elias to help fight and finish the war forever.

One day, the hedgehog and her new friends (in their human disguises) were walking through the front and Amelia saw the appeal of the war for the first time ever. Men were injured, animals were carrying supplies, children were lost and crying, and women were trying to aid or stay put.

It was horrific to Amelia's eyes.

"These animals, why are they hurting them?" She noticed horses getting whipped.

"Because they need to move, quick!" Said Chief, one her teammates.

"Like us!" Said Charlie, another friend.

"But this is not the way. I could help them." Amelia replied.

"There's no time. Come on, woman!"

"Wait, that man…he's wounded."

Sameer, another friend, said, "There is nothing you can do about it, Amelia. We must keeping moving!"

Then the five kept going, before reaching the British tench in No Man's Land.

"What is this?" Amelia asked as loud as she could. Due to the cannons going off.

"You wanted me to take you to the war. This is it." Elias said.

"So, where are the Germans?"

"A couple hundred yards across the field."

"The trench is…" Charlie tried explaining but a bomb went off close to the trench, and Elias helped him duck. "Watch out!"

They still continued moving, and Amelia saw that many of the soldiers were glad to see that Chief was with them.

"All right, let's move!" Elias said.

Then Amelia saw a woman crying for help. She came to her and asked what was wrong, and Amelia understood her. She told her about the village on the other side, and wanted to do something about it.

Elias spoke to her, "Amelia, we have to go."

"We need to help these people."

"We have to stay on-mission."

"The next safe crossing is at least a day away." Chief said.

Charlie, "What are we waiting for?"

Amelia, "We cannot leave without helping them. These people are dying. They have nothing to eat, and the village is enslaved, she said! Women and children!"

Elias, "I understand that. But we need to make our next position by sundown."

"How can you say that? What is the matter with you?"

Another explosion went off, and it made Elias give one more statement.

"I know, but this is No Man's Land, Amelia! It means no man can cross it, all right? This battalion has been here for nearly a year, and they barely gained an inch. All right? Because, on the other side, there are a bunch of Germans pointing machine guns at every square inch of this place. This is not something you can cross. It's not possible."

"So what? So, we do nothing?"

"No, we are doing something. We are. We just…"

"Elias!" Sameer tried telling them to move. So Elias said, "I'm sorry, Amelia, but we can't save everyone in this war. This is not what we came here to do."

From hearing such a statement, Amelia couldn't wait any longer. So, from inside her black coat, she put on armor and tiara before saying, "No. but it's what I'm going to do."

Everyone in the trench saw her remove her coat, and what she had on was a shield and an amazing armor that made her look like a gladiator. She was dressed in red, yellow, and blue. And she walked up a ladder to stand above the trench.

Elias noticed and yelled, "Amelia!"

She started walking forward, and with every bullet that came to her…she deflected them with her bronze wrist brace ( _ **if you could call it that**_ ). She dodged or deflected every bullet and used her shield to take every hit.

"What in the world is she playing at?!" Charlie asked.

Amelia kept going, and ran hard with all her power.

"She's taking all the fire, let's go!" Elias said, and he and his team went off to help her.

Amelia took every hit from the Germans, which gave the others the advantages to stop them. They ambushed them with their bombs, and fought them off before the rest of the British army joined them.

"Elias!" Amelia called him. "Let's go!" Then they followed her and made it to the village.

There were still more soldiers, but the team continued fighting them. Elias and his trio threw bombs and fired their amo at the enemy. Amelia leaped through every building, and fought the Germans off hard. She faced them like no other soldier every has. Her shield, sword, and lasso gave her the best advantage, and stopped the bad guys like they were ants. She knocked them out, smashed their guns, and even rammed through a tank.

The heroes nearly won, and when they reached each other outside, Elias noticed something. "Sniper! Go!" There was a real sniper at a bell tower.

The gang hid, and Amelia tried protecting the civilians. Charlie was at one corner and planned on taking out the sniper. But he hesitated. He couldn't make a shot, and his friends helped before Elias saw a remnant of the tank. "Guys, follow me!" They ran to the door of the tank and used it to block the sniper's fire.

Elias said, "Right! We're going to put this on our backs, and when I say go, lift hard." They followed, and when Amelia was close, he yelled, "Amelia! Shield!"

She understood, and as she ran to it…"Go!" They lifted her up, and with all her might…she crashed into the tower. It stopped the sniper, and every citizen came out, seeing what happened in shock. Until they noticed a figure stand up.

It was Amelia, for she had no scratch on her and stood proud knowing that she saved everybody. The village cheered for her and the group and were thankful to be free.

Amelia came down. Everyone shook her hand and saw her as a hero, and she noticed Elias smiling at her. He felt that maybe he underestimated her, and she felt that they had a better chance of stopping the war now more than ever.

One hour later…the five of them stood in the middle of town, posing for a picture.

"Stay very, very still for me, my friends. Please. So important." Said the photographer. Then he took the shot. "Thank you very much. This has been such an honor for me, taking your photograph. Thank you so much."

Amelia stayed in her spot, getting to her teammates more, and admired of the sight of seeing everyone happy. A sight that she hoped would last after stopping, not just the war, but one great enemy.

* * *

"' _ **In a world of ordinary men, I am Wonder Woman!' I kinda like that." That's her alright.**_

 _ **Now, after this, comes Ch.5 of "Best Parents Ever." Then I will be working on a DeviantART before coming back here, and maybe think about using FREEDOM FIGHTERS (SCENES) for more than DCEU clips from now on.**_


	4. Freedom Fighters - First Assembly Talk

• _**Sonic is Sega Property.**_

• _**Justice League is DC Property.**_

 _ **Freedom Fighters**_

 _ **In case it wasn't clearly established before, I'll say it now. I hate it when people retcon a good story, and right now I'm doing the same thing with this.**_

 _ **Remember when I talked about the underground society of Mobians on Earth? Well, forget that. Forget about that complicated plot. From now on, this entire story is just gonna have all characters be Mobians. Including Robotnik. Yeah I know that will be tough to imagine, but that's how I want to make it go from now on.**_

 _ **With that being said, I don't think there's anything else to pull up except…since this chapter is short, I'm going to post two chapters again. This, and my "Farewell in Advance" post.**_

 _ **I hope you like it.**_

• _**Shadow Hedgehog is Bruce Wayne**_

• _**Razor Shark (from the Archie Comics) is Aquaman**_

• _**Amadeus Prower is Alfred**_

* * *

 **FIRST ASSEMBLY TALK**

* * *

Somewhere, far at a large lake in Greenland, there was a small village, and Shadow the Hedgehog was riding a horse all the way to that village before greeting himself to the people. They all gathered around in their own meeting, and they listened to him as he spoke.

"I'm asking for your help. I believe there is a stranger who comes to this village from the sea. He comes in the winter when the people are hungry and brings fish. He comes on the king tide. That was light night."

Then one of the older villagers spoke, speaking in Icelandic, and then another villager, who looked like a shark mobian stood up and translated for him saying, "Icebergs in the harbor, four months since the last ship got through."

Shadow smirked, "Well, this stranger doesn't come by ship. There are enemies coming from far away. I need warriors. I'm building an alliance to defend ourselves. Look, I'll give you $25,000 to talk to this man right now. Outside."

Then the shark spoke in Icelandic to the people, "Pretty sure he'll give it to me anyway." He joked, and everybody in the room, but Shadow, laughed. Then Shadow turned his head and noticed a peculiar drawing on the wall. Three boxes that looked like the objects that Shadow was looking for. Then he said, "Tell me what those three boxes are and I'll make it $30,000."

The shark walked up to him, starting to look very mad. "You should get out."

"Can't you at least point me to Atlantis?"

Then the shark grabbed Shadow by the neck and pushed him against the wall.

Shadow said with a struggle, "Razor Shark." Then the shark, known as Razor, put him down. "Also known as Protector of the Oceans. The Aquaman. I hear you can talk to fish." With how intuitive Shadow was being, Razor listened and decided to walk outside with him.

One minute later, Razor said, "So let me get this straight. You do it dressed like a bat? Like an actual bat?"

Shadow replied, "It's worked for 20 years in Gotham."

"That cruddy place?"

"Look, when the fight comes, we'll need you."

"Don't count on it, Batman."

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't like you coming here, digging into my business and getting into my life. People from Atlantis tell me, 'Do This.' Now you say, 'Do that.' I just wanna be left alone."

"Is that why you help these people out here in the middle of nowhere? Cause you can just leave?"

"I help them cause no else does."

"If you really want to protect these people, you need to work with me."

"You mean for you? 'Strong man is strongest alone.' Ya ever heard that?" Razor stood by the shore, and removed his shirt before entering the water.

Shadow said, "That's not a saying. That's the opposite of what the saying is."

"Yep. But it doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"You ever hear of Sonic? He died fighting next to me."

"My point exactly."

"What's in the three boxes?"

"It's ancient history."

"What is it? Mobians' melting the polar ice caps, destroying the ecosystem? They got it coming?"

"Hey, I don't mind if the oceans rise."

"How about if they boil?"

Razor chuckled, "Dressed like a bat. You're out of mind, Hedgehog." Then as he dived into the water, and swam away, fast like a bullet.

Shadow scowled and mumbled, "Doesn't mean I'm wrong."

One hour later, he returned to his private jet and washed his face from the cold before he heard his butler, Amadeus Prower, speak.

"So you say you have no way of reconnecting with this Aquaman?" He walked across the room and put a small drink on the table.

"Oh, I put a tracking device in his coat, but he left without it. May, in fact, not have been his coat. Those squares from Robotnik's notes. I think they must be containers of some kind." Shadow dried his face and came into the same room his friend was in.

"Of what?"

"I don't know. Money. Power. Something worth starting a war over."

"Well, we've had luck with one person on the team list." Amadeus used a remote and turned on the TV computer on the wall. He continued, "Silver Hedgehog. He's completely off the grid. Squatting, I think. Moves suddenly and often."

"Disappearing act?" Shadow asked.

"But he does visit his father…in prison for murdering his mother."

"Oh gosh."

"Young Silver always protested his father's innocence. But he was nine when it happened and nobody listened to him."

"We have somebody at the prison?"

"Oh, yeah. We'll find the address."

"What about, uh, Amy?"

"Well, you have her number."

"What, you could've called her."

"Oh! Perhaps I should fly to Paris with a handwritten note. 'Will you be Bruce's teammate? Check yes or no.'"

"I'm only interested in her skill set."

Amadeus chuckled, "I'm sure you are."

"Can we?" Shadow didn't take the joke.

"Ah, well, facial recognition is a bit dodgy on this one. But they've got a partial match. A Mighty Armadillo. Genius IQ, football scholarship to GCU, and deceased."

"Figures. Fairy tales and ghost stories."

"Well, one misses the days when people's biggest concerns were exploding wind-up penguins."

"The simple life." Shadow sighed and sat down in a chair next to Amadeus, who said, "I don't recognize this world anymore."

"I don't have to recognize it. I just have to save it."

Shadow had a look on his face that showed he was up to something big, and wanted to make sure it was enough to bring a good team together and to save the planet…from a total apocalypse.

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked that a little, and know that the next chapters to this will be about more scenes from Justice League. Plus, now comes the next post:**_

" _ **C's Adventures: So Long, Farewell (in Advance)"**_

 _ **See ya!**_


	5. Freedom Fighters - Chaos Rings

• _**Sonic is SEGA Property**_

• _**DCEU is DC and Warner Brothers Property**_

 _ **I'm going to continue now with a couple more scenes from the Justice League. I hope you guys will like them, and before we begin, there's something important I want to bring up. Not too long ago, I published a new story on FictionPress called "Copied Creations", which is about my own copycat versions of familiar stories that the readers have to recognize. And after posting the first chapter, I realize that I have been too reckless when it came to publishing parody chapters. I can't just copy and paste used lines. I need to actually make it original and be careful while also admitting that this is a parody. So I'm going to do it like that from now on.**_

 _ **When I make a parody, I edit the lines and I use them to make it look like new. So I hope you guys will like that. And remember…**_

• _**Shadow is Batman**_

• _**Amy is Wonder Woman**_

• _**Amadeus Prowler is Alfred**_

• _**Silver is Flash**_

• _**Mighty is Cyborg**_

• _**Naugus is Steppenwolf**_

 _ **Enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment and follow me on twitter.**_

* * *

 **FREEDOM FIGHTERS - CHAOS RINGS**

* * *

Far away in the borders of Gotham City, underneath the private house of Shadow Hedgehog, he was in his lair working on the development of his new vehicle. A large jet that would be powerful enough for a fight that he knew would be coming. As he worked on tinkering, Shadow had his laptop next to him, listening to various sirens. Then suddenly one came on, and Shadow said, "That one right there. I think that's what made the alien start to go crazy."

Amadeus Prowler replied to him through comms, "I'll see if I can add it into the suit. But it may take a while."

"It's alright. As long as it can give me an edge." Shadow continued tinkering, then heard a few footsteps and a familiar voice. "Knock, knock."

Shadow replied, "You know, I paid over a million dollars for this building's security?"

"Yeah, it looked expensive." Said the voice of the person who appeared to be Amelia Rose.

"Hi." Shadow smiled at her.

"Hi. A new toy?"

"Prototype Troop Carrier."

"Cool. I once knew a man who would've loved to fly it."

"Yeah. But for this we're gonna need more than a pilot. I think there's an attack coming."

"Not coming, Shadow. It's already here." Amy said, and once the two got to step outside and talk, Amy explained. "Centuries ago, there was a war. Perhaps one of the greatest in history. And the enemy? They called him Naugus, sorcerer and conqueror of worlds. He lived only to invade and destroy. Many innocent souls fought hard against them. Only to fall, and rise again as his Chromed Zombies, pure living creatures of nightmares."

"Yeah, I think I met one of them. We didn't really hit it off." Shadow said.

"In Gotham? Here?"

"They're everywhere. They're looking for these three…rings?"

"Chaos Rings."

"Chaos Rings. I guess Naugus took the one from your people. That leaves two more."

"I'm Impressed. You've been doing your homework."

"Thanks but not really. I don't fully know what they. What's in them? Weapons? Some kind of power?"

"They don't contain power. They are power." Amy continued telling the story. "In ancient times, on another world, these three rings were created from seven objects known as Chaos Emeralds, meant to create powers that would enhance the abilities of their protectors. But Naugus and his armies stole and modified them into rings. Carrying them from planet to planet, he would fuse them to form a system we called Chaos Control. Which had the ability to reshape the world into the apocalyptic environment of Naugus's birth world. We should've died. But instead, when he created chaos, we decided to create order by forming our unity. Amazons, Atlantians, all the Tribes of Men, fighting together side by side. Warriors of legend…allies from other worlds…even my Guardian ancestors acted as one. They sacrificed their lives in order to save the world from Naugus's wrath. And as the war proceeded, he was eventually driven into madness and was forced to retreat. The shame of that also brought him into exile, but he marked his word that our world would fall, our allies would be no more, and he would return. Left behind were the Chaos Rings, and they were too dangerous together. So they had to be separated. One was entrusted to my people, the other to the Atlantians, each in their own strongholds. And the ring of men…was buried in secret. Just to make sure no one would be tempted to use its power over any soul. Mm. Such harmony fighting against such horror. It was truly an Age of Heroes."

"Something tells me we're not getting the band back together."

"Yeah. The Atlantians were forced undersea. The Amazons on an island they can never leave."

"And I wouldn't count on the tribes of men. We intend to act like the Doomsday Clock has a snooze button. How long until-?"

"Days. At least. Naugus's last mistake was attacking us head on. He wanted to make the earth fear him before he destroyed us."

"Now he's just going after the rings." The two looked at the sky, thinking about what would come next. Then Shadow's phone started ringing. "I got a location on one of our new recruits."

"Silver?" Amy asked. "What about the other one? Mighty?"

"I was hoping you'd speak to him. After all, you don't dress like a threat."

Amy sighed, "You know, we're asking people we don't know to risk their lives."

"I know." Then Shadow whispered. "But sometimes that's how this works."

From the way he sounded, Amy felt a pulse in herself that didn't seem right, but she knew that Shadow had a point. There was a new war coming, and the two needed all the help they could get. And one of their new recruits saw them from afar.

* * *

Elsewhere, all the way near Central City, there was a young silver hedgehog walking around to a big building. A warehouse that looked like a dump on the outside, but inside was really home to him. He recently came from prison, after visiting his wrongly-accused father, and was hoping to at least a nice quiet afternoon. He walked through the fence, into the building, and turned on the lights to his man-cave…and noticed someone sitting at the corner.

"Silver. Shadow Hedgehog."

Silver jumped a little, and replied, "Heck, man. You said that like it explains why there's a total stranger sitting in the dark, in my place, sitting in my second favorite chair."

"Yeah, sorry to barge in. I just wanted to speak with you. Can you tell me about this?" Shadow handed him a photo. Camera footage of him in a convenience store.

Silver took it and said, "It's a photo of a silver guy who looks like me but is obviously not. Very good looking Jewish kid, though. Somebody who…I don't know, stole your watch? Or maybe…airships?"

Shadow looked around, and saw a red suit hanging on the wall. It had a lightning emblem on it. "I know you have a abilities. I just don't know what they are."

"Well, my special skills include viola, web designing, and I'm fluent in sign language. Specifically gorilla sign language."

"Then why do you have this suit? It's made out of silica-based quartz sand fabric, abrasion resistant, heat resistant."

"Uh yeah, I also do competitive ice dancing."

"It's the stuff that they use for the space shuttle to prevent it from burning up on reentry."

"I do very competitive ice dancing. And look, sir, whoever you're looking for, it's not m-" Silver tried playing it cool, but then Shadow turned and quickly threw a Batarang at him. Silver was surprised again, until he used his superspeed. He let it come to him, and he grabbed it. Once he stopped, he said, "You're the Bat-Man?"

"Yeah. So you're fast?"

"That feels like a simplification. Uh-"

"I'm putting together a team. People with special abilities. You see, I believe enemies are coming."

"Stop right there. I'm in."

Shadow was confused. "You are? Just like that?"

"Yeah. Well…I need friends. You see, people are difficult, they require a lot of focus. They uh…they have a rhythm that I can't follow and…like brunch. What is brunch? You wait in line just lunch. It just makes me that…people are a little slow."

"Great then. I'll try to keep up."

"Can I keep this?" Silver smiled, still holding the Batarang. Then the two walked outside near a car. Silver kept talking, "It's like this layer of dimensional-reality that I like to call the Speed-Force. It causes me to burn an enormous amount of calories. So I'm just like a black hole of snacks. I'm a snack-hole. How many people are in this…uh, superhero fight team?"

"Three. Including you."

"Three? Against what?"

"I'll tell you about it on the jet." Shadow stepped into the car. Then Silver.

"The jet? W-What are your superpowers again?"

"I'm rich."

"Huh."

Then he activated the car and drove to the HQ.

* * *

Back in the Batcave, Amy was working on the computer, still going through videos on their new recruits. Including Mighty. The latest recorded video showed him lying on a gernie, with his father doing a procedure. He looked like he was under a lot of pressure, and Mighty was under a lot of pain. Then the video feed started glitching.

Amadeus approached Amy and give her a drink while saying, "The program always gets twitchy with this footage."

"Thanks." She took the cup, and noticed all the screens turned black. Then a words popped out. "Amelia Rose?" Amy wondered what it was. Then more words opened. "Why is Shadow Hedgehog looking for me?"

"You know who we are?" Amy replied.

"And I know who you ALSO are." Then the screen showed pictures of Shadow and Amy, as their ultimate selves. Batman and Wonder Woman. "Are you Mighty?" Amy asked.

"I was."

"I need to speak to you."

"You are."

"No. I mean in person. I'm pretty old fashioned that way."

"Why should I trust you?"

"If I wanted to hurt you, I would've done it by the lake."

Amy smiled, then Mighty showed coordinates on where she could find him.

Amadeus said, "It seems you have a date, Ms. Rose. About time somebody here did." And Amy felt like a few good things were coming up.

* * *

 _ **And then later, comes the rest of the assembly. After this, I hope you fellow Sonic fans are willing to read the next stuff that comes up. And also, if you heard about the Joker movie, know that I'm not going to make a parody of that any time soon, but it sounds like it's been pretty popular. In my opinion…it does look both nuts and kinda cool. Only suckish thing though is the fact that I don't watch R flicks and Joker is the sickest guy yet. But let me know how it turns out.**_

 _ **See ya guys, and have a nice week!**_


End file.
